


slowly rising up

by jercydee



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Bitty Blast, Check Please Last Slice, CheckPleaseLastSlice, Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Senior Year #21 - Last Dance, Speculation, spec fic, speculative fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23523589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jercydee/pseuds/jercydee
Summary: I can already imagine the cinematic approach to Bitty getting back up.Originally on Tumblras speculative fic. Posted in preparation for #CheckPleaseLastSlice / #BittyBlast.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	slowly rising up

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I whipped up after Senior Year #21 - Last Dance dropped. Meant to crosspost it on Ao3 and forgot, but _hey!_ It's here now!! LOOOOL

_I can already imagine the cinematic approach to Bitty getting back up._

The ringing in his ears, the crowd roaring mutedly in the background, his heart practically beating itself out of his chest. There’s definitely bruises that weren’t there hours ago—now it’s just a matter of if he actually broke or sprained something.

There will be a moment where he actually gives up. He thinks _good lord have mercy what did I get myself into_ and contemplate staying down and out. His body aches like never before, his head is pounding like a jackhammer made his skull its new permanent residence, and he wants nothing more but to skate off the ice.

Cue flashbacks to Important Moments in the comic—rapid shots of his teammates, laughter and encouragement from his loved ones, a clear flash of Jack’s face.

_BITTY!!!_

Eventually in his haze he’ll pick out people cheering for him.

_COME ON, BITTY—!_

_GET UP, BITTLE, YOU CAN DO THIS—!_

And Bitty blinks, slowly rising up.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to post about this week's updates with #CheckPleaseLastSlice / #BittyBlast! We really heading into the last period y'all (ᵕ̣̣̣̣̣̣ ω ᵕ̣̣̣̣̣̣)
> 
> Thank you for reading! Kudos give me life and comments will be handed a choice of pie or scone<3
> 
> [Main Blog](http://striveattemptfail.tumblr.com) / [Rebloggable version of this fic](https://striveattemptfail.tumblr.com/post/611593150782488576)


End file.
